1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and display method compatible with a 2D and a 3D display mode.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) device has many advantages of a thin body, energy saving, and no radiation, etc., and has been widely used. Most of the LCD device in the current market is a backlight type LCD device, which includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is disposing liquid crystal molecules at two parallel glass substrates, and applying a driving voltage on the glass substrates to control the rotation direction of the liquid crystal molecules such that it reflects out the light from the backlight module to generated a picture. Because the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, it requires the backlight module to provide a light source to display an image properly. Therefore, the backlight module is one of the key components of the LCD device. According to the light incident position of the light source, the backlight module can be divided into two kinds of the side-light-type backlight module and the direct-light-type backlight module.
The direct-light-type backlight module places the light source such as CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) or LED (Light Emitting Diode) to the back of the liquid crystal panel to form a surface light source directly and proving to the liquid crystal panel. The side-light-type backlight module places the LED light bar for the backlight source at an edge of a backplane at the back of the liquid crystal panel. The light emitted from the LED light bar enters into a light guide plate at a light incident surface of the light guide plate. The light is emit out from the light emitting surface of the light guide plate after reflection and diffusion, and passing through an optical film module to form a surface light source and providing to the liquid crystal panel.
With the development of the display technology, the 3D LCD device has become more and more popular. In the current art, it generally uses two methods to achieve the 3D display: one is the polarized (Film-type Patterned Retarder, FPR) 3D technology and the other is the shutter (Shutter Glass, SG) 3D technology.
Wherein, in the polarized 3D display technology, pixels of two adjacent rows correspond to the viewer's left eye and right eye to respectively generate a left-eye image corresponding to the left eye and a right-eye image corresponding to the right eye. After the left eye and the right eye of the viewer receives the corresponding left-eye image and the right-eye image, through the synthesis of left and right-eye images by the brain so that the viewer can feel a 3D display effect. However, the left and right-eye images are easily to generate the crosstalk such that the viewer sees an overlapping image, which affects the viewing effect. In order to avoid the left-eye image signal and the right-eye image signal to generate the crosstalk, it utilizes a mask method of a black matrix (BM) between the pixels of the two adjacent rows to block the crosstalk signal in order to reduce the crosstalk between the left-eye and right-eye image signals.
The shutter 3D technology does not require the mask of the black matrix between the pixels of the two adjacent rows, and it achieves the 3D effect by mainly increasing the refresh rate of the picture. An image is divided into two by frame to form the corresponding left-eye and right-eye pictures, and they are displayed continuously and alternately, and an infrared signal transmitter will synchronize 3D TV to control the switching of the left and right lens of the shutter 3D glasses such that the left and right eyes can see the corresponding pictures at the right moment.